Letter
by Ylhatesprwns
Summary: Three years after they graduated. Three years since Hiruma disappeared. Mamori decided to write a letter to Santa, hoping him to grant her wish. HiruMamo


**Omg... this is so random… I had always wanted to write a Christmas fic and it turned to be so filled with randomness. Apologies for the OOC-ness. Enjoy the fic too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

_Mamori-neechan,_

_There will be a Christmas celebration this coming Saturday. The whole of Deimon Devil bats will be having a reunion at the Deimon clubhouse, 9pm. Hope to see you there! I and Suzuna-chan really miss you!_

_Kobayakawa Sena_

* * *

_It's that time already?_

_Time sure really passes fast._

Mamori glanced forlornly at the postcard she had just received days ago. Ever since they have won the Christmas bowl, everyone had gone their own ways. Sena, Monta and Kurita went to the Youth Nationals along with Taki, Komosubi and Suzuna who were there to cheer for them. Musashi continued his father's business; Yukimitsu went for further studies in law. As for Juumonji, Kuroki and Togano, they each found a job and had been busy since then. Hiruma disappeared the day after the Christmas bowl without any notifications. Yes, everyone was now living separately, unlike the past.

Nevertheless, everyone would return every Christmas to celebrate this special occasion and also in memories of the victory of Deimon Devil bats in the Christmas bowl. All of them would once again gather and exchange stories as they laugh and joke, together.

Everybody would be there… except Hiruma.

It has been three years since she last saw him.

Had he forgotten them?

_No, he's probably busy._

That's what Mamori told herself every Christmas and so did the others. No one kept in contact with the quarterback. No one had any news of him. No one knew what happened to him. No one at all.

_Then again, he would probably come back this year._

This cheered up the girl as she took a quick peek at the clock. 8pm, just enough time for her to change into something decent and walk to Deimon High School. Without wasting any time, she changed into a white blouse and black skirt before going out of the house.

"Mamori, it's cold outside! Do remember to bring a coat along!" Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry okaa-san! I won't take too long so there's no need for a coat!" she shouted back and closed the door behind her, muffling the replies from her mother.

-

(At the Deimon Devil bats clubhouse)

"Gomen, gomen! The flight was delayed!" Sena along with the rest burst into the room. Mamori, who reached there the earliest, let out a chuckle while Yukimitsu couldn't help but to smile at their actions. Everything felt nostalgic.

"Since everyone's here, let's start the celebration then!" Yukimitsu announced, earning cheers from the crowd, especially the three huh-huh brothers.

Mamori looked frantically around the room for the blond quarterback but only saw Taki, much to her disappointment.

Maybe he's late… or his flight has been delayed too, just like Sena's.

"He's not coming this year." A voice came from behind her.

Mamori's eyes widened as her head jerked back to meet Musashi's eyes. She could feel the mixed emotions in her chest, suffocating her.

"Ne, it's a joke right? Please tell me you are joking, Musashi-kun."

"I wished it was a joke too. That bastard sent a message to me a few days ago, saying that he won't be coming back until his things are settled and who knows how long it'll take. Well, at least we know that he's still alive after three years."

That hit her hard.

"Soukaa… so in the end, he's still not coming back." Mamori forced a smile at Musashi.

"Anezaki-san…" She walked away before Musashi could say another word.

Never in her life did she expect it would affect her this much. At first, she was fine with Hiruma's disappearance after the second year of Deimon High School. After all, it brought peace to the school and the disciplinary committee. But staring at the empty seat in front of her just made her miss the quarterback even more. The lack of rude remarks from a certain someone during lessons, no 'fucking manager', no smell of gunpowder, and no threatening letters… her life was just simple and plain. In fact, it was boring. When she heard there would be a reunion, she was elated. But it was only short-term when he did not turn up for the celebration. Therefore every year, she would look forward to Christmas, waiting for the day of the celebration to arrive.

"Mamori-neechan."

"Hai, Sena? Is anything the matter?"

"Are you alright, Mamori-neechan? You don't look very happy."

'Daijobu, Sena, I'm fine. Just not feeling well, could be a cold coming up." She winked at Sena and smiled even more.

"Demo…"

"Sena-kun! I think Monta-kun just called you!" Suzuna interrupted him and pushed him towards Monta which both of them collided against each other.

"Pain MAX! Sena, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Gomen, gomen! It was Su-…" a rollerblade came down onto the runnerback's foot before he could even complete the name. Sena let out a cry of pain and hopped around the room, single-legged.

"Ne, Mamo-neechan! You know I've heard of this story from my okaa-san once. You can write a wish to Santa every Christmas and put it under your pillow. It will probably come true by next Christmas! Maybe you can try it too for Yo-…" Suzuna mentally cursed herself for almost mentioning the devil's name as she quickly covered it with a nervous laughter. "Ne, are you really alright, Mamo-neechan?"

"I'm fine and thanks for trying to cheer me up, Suzuna-chan." The fake smile plastered tightly on her face.

"Mamo-neechan…"

"I'm really fine, so don't worry about me! Maybe I'll try that trick later! Go enjoy the party, Suzuna-chan!" The auburn-haired girl walked out of the clubhouse, to be met with a spine-chilling wind. She was crying. Her tears dripped down from the corner of her eyes as it flowed down her cheeks. Looked like it will be another lonely Christmas for her again…

-

(End of celebration)

Everyone exchanged goodbyes, as they parted the clubhouse with feelings of content of being able to see each other. Everyone was happy. But nevertheless, there were still some who felt worried.

"Sayonara, Mamori-neechan, I hope whatever's that bothering you will be solved soon…" Sena approached the older girl with worried eyes. "Everyone is worried for you."

"Don't worry, Sena-kun, it'll be solve soon and there will be nothing for you to worry by then."

_Which is quite impossible…_

"Sena, hurry up! We'll miss the flight if you continue to dawdle like that!" Suzuna's voice came from outside the clubhouse.

"You better go, don't let Suzuna-chan wait."

"Bye then, take care of yourself. Remember you still have everyone else." He started to walk hesitantly towards the door, taking one last look at Mamori before disappearing behind the piece of metal.

"Hiruma-sempai will definitely come back for us!" a muffled shout came from outside the clubhouse. Mamori recognized Sena's voice immediately as she let out a chuckle at his attempt to make her feel better.

"We should plan a party for You-nii's arrival! Don't you agree, Sena?"

"Hai! He's the captain of Deimon Devil Bats after all; he won't forget us that easily!"

_Arigatou, Sena-kun, Suzuna-chan._

She was alone now with no one in the room except her. Mamori let out a sigh and slumped into the nearest chair. On the table was a piece of paper and a pen. She was supposed to write her resolutions for next year but something else was bugging her at the back of her head. Taking a deep breath and some thinking, she decided to try it. It was obviously a lie, but what harm would Suzuna's little story bring?

_Dear Santa,_

_I should have wrote this letter three years ago, but it seemed that I was only informed of it today… about writing wishes to you and hoping that you would grant them. The Deimon Devil Bats had been living separate lives ever since the Christmas Bowl with only Christmas day as a get-together. I always looked forward to Christmas since it was the only day where Deimon Devil Bats can be together, just like the past. It brings great joy in seeing them but something always felt amiss. There would always be this bit of disappointment in me when he failed to turn up and it only grew worse every year. For the past three Christmas reunion, he never came. _

_I missed him so much that it hurts. Yes. I love him. I've only realized it after these three years without him. It wasn't obvious at first, but after he left, I found it hard to trust in anyone else except him. Nothing else brings as much joy and satisfaction during the times when we fought with each other. Those memories with him continued to plague me days after days until I couldn't take it anymore. I want to see him… even if it's only for a second. I want to hear his voice again. Therefore Santa, for Christmas next year, I wish for Hiruma Yoichi to come back._

_With much love_

_Anezaki Mamori_

* * *

She felt stupid for writing the letter. It sounded cheesy anyway.

_At least I feel better with my feelings all written down…_

She rested her head on the table, with the letter under her cheek.

_Hiruma-kun…_

Her eyelids grew heavy as she soon fell into a slumber.

-

"Keh! I should have blast that fucking client for dragging my time!" An ever-so-familiar voice came from outside the clubhouse. The door slide open as the ex-quarterback came stomping into the room. He threw his luggage onto the ground and took out his coat while surveying his surroundings. It was dark in the room.

"Tch, the fucking celebration's already over?"

Hiruma felt around for the lights before switching them on, revealing the sleeping ex-manager.

"Fucking manager?"

His ears twitched as he approached Mamori who was still sleeping despite him calling out to her. The letter beneath her never failed to escape Hiruma's eyes as he pulled the paper out from under her head.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

There was silence when he finished the letter. The blonde shifted his gaze to the girl before spotting the pen in her hands. Without hesitation, he took the pen and scribbled something on the paper before putting everything back in place. There was a grin on his face when he finished writing. Feeling satisfied, he placed his coat around Mamori and sat on the chair behind her before falling asleep himself.

-

Mamori's eyes flew open as she hurriedly sat up.

"It's morning already?! Okaa-san must be worried by now! I knew a short nap in the clubhouse was not such a good idea…" She stood up abruptly, causing the coat on her to fall onto the ground. "W-what's this?"

She picked up the coat. The smell of gunpowder did not escape her nose as she looked around the room, to see an opened and empty bag lying on the bench which was directly behind her.

_Wait… That bag wasn't there the previous night! Could it be…_

"Hiruma-kun?" The girl called out.

No response.

She walked hastily around the clubhouse and opened any doors that came into sight - from the main room to the bathroom and back to the main room again… including locker doors. But every time she was greeted with nothingness. There was not a single soul in the clubhouse other than her.

_I'm too late. He's gone._

Tears flowed freely down her eyes as she brought the coat near her face, dampening it in the process. After all, it was his last belonging he left behind minus the empty bag. Mamori was too engrossed in her crying that she did not bothered to turn around and look when the door of the clubhouse slide open. Nevertheless, she could sense that whoever the person that entered was now centimeters behind her.

"Oi, why are you crying, fucking Anezaki?"

"H-Hiruma-kun came back… and l-left. I didn't get to s-see him at all!" She turned around and threw herself in the arms of the intruder. She really needed some comfort. Especially after the heartbreaking incident she had just experienced.

"I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have slept back then… at least I'll get to see Hiruma-kun!" Mamori sobbed harder and dug her head deeper into the person's shoulders. The person willingly allowed her as he hugged her in consolation.

"Tch, you're an idiot alright, fucking ex-manager."

That was when it strikes her. Only then did she choose to look up at the person who was holding her in his arms.

"H-Hiruma!!"

"Keh, it's not like I'll leave my coat here… fucking expensive stuff." He took the coat from Mamori's hands and wore it back on. "Let's go."

"Eh?"

"Santa isn't fucking god. If you want your wish to come true, you better start listening to me now." He pointed to the letter lying neatly on the table. The ex-manager's face turned red before going over and took the forgotten piece of paper.

"What's this?" Mamori eyes caught the extra lines at the end of the letter.

* * *

… _Therefore Santa, for Christmas next year, I wish for Hiruma Yoichi to come back __**and we'll get married on the fucking day itself. We'll be having children so make sure you get your fucking elves to work extra hard for the presents. Ya-Ha!**_

_With much love_

_Anezaki Mamori_

* * *

"Hiruma-kun!" Her face was bright red by then. It only became worse when she realized how close the Devil was from her.

"You better fucking start calling me by my name, fucking ex-manager."

"Speak for yourself, Hi- Youichi-kun." The name sounded weird coming from her mouth but nevertheless, it was something Hiruma could get use to.

"I mean everything I say, fucking Mamori. We are going to get married by next Christmas."

"Including the children?"

"Kekekeke… Including the fucking children." With that, he sealed her lips with his own… and so did the promise he made to her.

At least she won't feel lonely again by next Christmas.

FIN

* * *

**Please read and reviews :D One small review can really make my day :D**


End file.
